1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and more specifically to a folding stock attachment with modified bolt carrier for automatic recoil rifles and pistols, which allows a stock to be folded to a right side of the firearm.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,631,601 to Langevin et al. discloses an automatic or semiautomatic rifle with folding clamshell buttstock. U.S. Pat. No. 8,769,855 to Law discloses a folding stock adaptor for military-style assault rifles and a method for its use.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a folding stock attachment with a modified bolt carrier for automatic recoil rifles and pistols, which allows a stock to be folded to a right side of the firearm and which has a shorter length than that of the prior art.